The present invention relates to an absorbent article, such as a diaper, a pants-type diaper, an incontinence guard, a sanitary napkin or like article comprising an absorbent body having a generally elongated shape with two mutually opposing end-edges and two mutually opposing side-edges; a fluid-permeable top sheet placed on that side of the absorbent body which lies proximal to the wearer in use and a Fluid-impermeable bottom sheet which is placed on the opposite side of the absorbent body; and longitudinally extending elastic elements, such as bands or threads, are mounted over the absorbent body in a pre-tensioned state close to respective side-edges.
One problem which can readily occur when using such articles as diapers, pants-type diapers or incontinence guards of the aforesaid kind is that urine and loose faeces are liable to leak from the article and soil and wet clothes, bed linen, etc. Such leakage occurs particularly in the region of the wearer's legs, since the article is narrowest in the region of the article which is intended to be placed between the legs of the wearer and since the fluid discharged by the wearer is normally delivered within this part of the article. Various types of barriers disposed at the sides of the absorbent article have been proposed with the intention of counteracting such leakage. For instance, patent publication EP 0,219,326 discloses such a side leakage guard which has the form of elastically contractile, longitudinally extending barrier flaps which have a distal end which are intended to lift from the top sheet of the article in response to the effect of elastic devices at this end, so as to form a barrier against the flow of loose faeces past the side-edges of the absorbent article.
Another example of side leakage guards is described in EP 0,311,333. One part of the top sheet has an upstanding region in which an elastic device is arranged in a manner which enables the device to move in the crotch part of the article and force the upstanding region to stand-up and therewith distance itself from an underlying layer, for instance the absorbent body. It is said that one of the purposes of the side leakage guard is to cause the elastic device to "move" in a manner to "find" the wearer's groin and form a durable, effective seal against the wearer's skin, since the elastic device is able to move freely and adapt to the wearer's body.
One problem with earlier known side leakage guards is that the free elastic in the outer edge of the barrier can chafe the crotch of the wearer. The combination of chafing and urine can result in irritation of the skin. It is essential that chafing from elastication is avoided in those regions in which the wearer's skin is subjected to the effect of urine over long periods.
Another problem with leakage barriers that are comprised solely of thin layers is that the barrier is liable to bend outwards and therewith fail to provide any real protection against leakage.
Still another problem is that it is necessary for the thin barriers to be made impervious if they are to protect against large lateral leakage flows, therewith incurring the risk that the article becomes excessively impervious and preventing the skin of the wearer within the confines of the leakage barriers from breathing in a satisfactory manner.